Naruto and Hinata's switch
by Starfighter364
Summary: Naruto learns a new jutsu before team assignments, and Hinata volunteers to help him test it. Contains Sakura bashing. Rated due to issues that will realistically have to come up from a boy and a girl switching bodies.
1. The Switch

I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-Change in location or time-

**"Tailed Beast or summon animal speech"**

Description of what's going on, or something a character is doing.

Chapter 1: The Switch

It is the day after Naruto met Konohamaru and taught him that there are no shortcuts to being Hokage, with a couple days left until team assignments. Unknown to anyone else, even the Third Hokage, Naruto found a second scroll sealed inside of the Forbidden Scroll. There was only one jutsu inside, which Naruto felt was a letdown, until he read the jutsu himself, it was named the Body Swap jutsu; its name is self-explanatory. What Naruto doesn't know is that the scroll for jutsu was accidentally ripped when he opened it since it was so old, and he didn't notice because he was so excited about the jutsu. The ripped off part fell under his bed. He has learned the hand signs, and is in a random field, practicing them, and wondering who he'd use the jutsu on. His first thought was to use it on Sakura, but he realized almost immediately that she'd punch him if he even tried. Naruto notices someone in the bushes watch him.

"Alright! Whoever's out there better come out now!" Naruto shouts, pulling out a kunai, ready to charge in. The person in the bushes comes out, revealing it to be Hinata Hyuga, who, unknown to Naruto, has a huge crush on him, one that he is one of the only people in the village not to realize.

"H-Hello, Naruto." Hinata says with a blush, looking down in embarrassment and tapping her pointer fingers together.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"I-I saw you training, and I was h-hoping to join you..." Hinata replies, feeling depressed since she believes that he will think negatively of her for watching him without his permission.

'Hm, I wonder if Hinata would agree to switch.' Naruto thinks, debating the thought. 'Then again, would I really want to, I mean, she's constantly sick, and I don't want to be since I've never been sick in my life.' He thinks, believing her blushing and fainting to be due to an illness, before a thought hits him. 'Wait, that would be great for her, to not feel sick for a while, and as future Hokage, I have to be willing to help others, even at my own expense!' "Hey Hinata, I have a new jutsu, the Body Swap jutsu, but there's a problem, I need two people to use it, I'm going to test it on myself, but I need one more person, would you mind volunteering?" Hinata's blush gets more intense.

'I'll get to be in Naruto's body! I'll get to see him naked!' She thinks, as she's never used her Byakugan to see through his clothes, due to the fact that someone could question why she's using it, and to tell them would feel to her like she'd die in shock. "I-I'd be glad to, Naruto." She replies, her blush somehow getting stronger. They both sat down on a bench.

'Her illness is getting worse! I have to do this before she faints again!' Naruto thinks, performing the hand-signs. "Body Swap jutsu!" He calls out as he completes the last hand-sign. A beam of blue light comes out of his mouth and enters Hinata's. Both of their bodies spasm, the light turns pink, starting from Hinata's mouth until it reaches Naruto's. Both bodies fall to the ground on their backs. Hinata's body slow sits up, looking around its surroundings, and seeing Naruto's body, along with feeling a weight on her chest and an empty feeling at her crotch. Sure that the jutsu was a success at this point, Naruto looked down, seeing Hinata's outfit, but the weight on her chest is really heavy compared to the size the jacket makes her breasts look. Hinata, upon realizing that the jutsu worked, promptly faints. Naruto gets back up on the bench and takes off Hinata's jacket, seeing her huge breasts for her age underneath. "Whoa." Naruto says in surprise as she cups her breasts, not use to Hinata's voice saying her words. Hinata woke up just in time to hear "Hinata's boobs are huge!" This causes him to blush strongly, and almost faint again. He musters his courage and sits beside Naruto.

"N-Naruto." Naruto hears her original voice say with a stutter, making her look towards her original body, seeing it acting like Hinata usually does, complete with poking his pointer fingers together. Naruto then realizes that she still has Hinata's hands cupping the breasts that Naruto now has. Naruto pulls Hinata's hands away and gives a blush, but nowhere near as strong as would usually be found on that face.

"Sorry Hinata, I'm just amazed, I didn't expect them to be so huge." Naruto says, rubbing her new right hand behind her neck in a very Naruto-like fashion.

"It-It's ok, Naruto, y-you can look at them." Hinata says, blushing harder.

"Really Hinata!?" Naruto asks in surprise. Hinata nods.

"J-Just l-let me l-look at y-your body as w-well." Hinata barely manages to say with how much she is stuttering at this point.

"Sure!" Naruto says, with a perverted grin on Hinata's usually sweet face, before realizing something. "Wait, I'm not feeling sick." She mumbles. Hinata tilts Naruto's head in confusion.

"W-Why would you be sick, Naruto?" Hinata asks. Naruto looks at him.

"Well, isn't that why you're always getting red in the face and fainting?" Naruto asks.

"N-No, I'm just very shy, and easily embarrassed." Hinata replies.

"What do you have to be shy about, I mean, you've got the hugest boobs I've ever seen, and you're always getting good grades."

"O-Outside of my family, I-I'm reserving site of my breasts for the boy I love, and I-I don't want to show anyone else unless he's ok with it, a-and I'm also a disgrace to my family, I-I can't even bring myself to fight my sister out of fear that I'll hurt her, so I-I always lose, and my cousin h-hates me because when I was three h-his father gave his life to save my father's life, since I was unable t-to escape from a n-ninja from another village who had k-kidnapped me." Hinata looks down, depressed.

"Wait, wait, wait! So you're telling me that you're father sees you was worthless since you are too kind to bring harm to your little sister, and your cousin decided to blame a three year old who hadn't started ninja training for not being able to fight off a ninja!? What an idiot!" Naruto said, having a completely foreign look of fury on Hinata's face. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll take care of your problems while I'm in your body, believe it!" Naruto said, pumping her arm with a determined look on Hinata's face, completely forgetting about the first part of Hinata's explanation while giving the speech.

"Th-Thank you, but wh-what about my sister?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Hinata, there's something you need to realize, if your little sister keeps winning in this way, then she'll get arrogant, and believe she is stronger than she really is." Naruto replied. Naruto and Hinata both stand up, but Naruto is wobbly due to the new center of gravity, and almost falls over. Hinata rushes over and catches Naruto, but his hands are accidentally places on his former breasts. Both blush as they separate. Hinata looks at Naruto, seeing that she still doesn't have his jacket on.

"N-Naruto, please remember to p-put my jacket back on." Hinata reminded.

"Oh, right, thanks Hinata." Naruto says, bending down to pick up Hinata's jacket, then standing up and putting it on. "Alright, I know from my sexy-jutsu that if we're going to pretend to be the opposite gender, we have to walk like it, and luckily, due to that jutsu, I know how to walk like a girl. Let's see how you do as a guy." Naruto says.

"A-Alright, Naruto." Hinata replies, beginning to walk, doing a surprisingly good job since he watches Naruto so much, but the way he holds himself is off.

"Hold on, Hinata, you're acting too shy, everyone knows how confident I am, so you need to have more confidence in your posture. I can get by without acting shy since we can say that my confidence rubbed off on you, and that you were just pretending to still be shy so that people would underestimate you, but nobody would believe that I'm that shy." The training for how Hinata will hold himself continues on, and with Naruto helping him and inspiring him on, he gets good enough at it in order for it to seem like he is a calmer Naruto, which they agree that he'll act like hanging out with "Hinata" has calmed "Naruto" down a little.

"Should we work on learning each other's jutsu now, Naruto?" Hinata ask, as with Naruto's help, he has lost most of his stutter, and is able to hold in the blush more, with both only showing through when he's really embarrassed. Naruto shakes Hinata's head.

"Sorry, but we can't, according to the scroll, the jutsu causes the spiritually energy of both people to switch, meaning right now, I've got a lot of spiritual energy, and not much physical energy, and vice-versa, meaning that our chakra will be unusable until the two forms of energy align, which will happen eventually, but we can still show each other how to do each other's jutsu for when they do align, and show each other how we fight." Naruto replies, the scroll went into a through explanation of chakra.

"So, how long should we stay switched?" Hinata asks, hoping for as long as possible, as they begin by showing each other their fighting styles.

"How about until tomorrow?" Naruto recommends, hoping to get time to check out Hinata's naked body.

"Th-That works for me." Hinata replies, a little of the stutter coming back due to the thought of exploring Naruto's naked body, but a little sad that the time will be so short. Both finish learning each other's techniques, only the hear Sakura's voice nearby.

"Naruto! What are you doing bothering poor Hinata!" Sakura shrieks like a banshee as she runs towards Hinata, fist drawn back.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto says, trying to stop Sakura. "I-He's not bothering me at all!" She says, catching herself before she revealed the truth. Sakura ignores her and punches Hinata right in the face, knocking him into a tree. "Why'd you do that!? I just told you I wasn't being bothered!"

"Yeah right, like anyone would hang around that loser if they had the choice." Sakura says snobbishly, turning to leave, Naruto, without thinking about it, picks up a nearby log, runs up to Sakura, and hits her on the back of the head with it, knocking her out. When Naruto calms down, she gasps about what she did to her crush.

"Sakura! I was so upset about what she did to Hinata, that I just acted without thinking, but why?" Naruto, still angry over what happened thinks back to how Sakura has treated her in the past, and realizes that Sakura has been pretty cruel to her over the years, and how nice Hinata has been. "Why did I ever have a crush on Sakura in the first place? I should have gone for Hinata, not that someone as pretty as her would like me like that anyway..." Naruto mumbles, as dense about Hinata's feelings as always. Hinata groans as he gets up. Naruto runs over to him. "Are you alright, Hinata?

"Yes, I think so, what happened to Sakura?" Hinata asks, not having seen.

"I got mad that she punched you, and got her back for it." Naruto says, sheepishly.

"I'm more upset that she was trying to hurt you." Hinata replies. "After all, she thought that I was you."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto replies with a sigh. "I just a little bit ago realized how bad she treated me. We should be getting to each other's homes." Naruto pauses. "Uh, Hinata, I don't know where you live."

"Don't worry, Naruto, I will walk you to my home, it's considered polite for guys to do this for girls anyway." Hinata replies, blushing slightly.

"Ok, but what about getting you to my house?" Naruto asks.

"I-I know where you live." Hinata replies, starting to get nervous. 'Please don't let him ask how, I'd be so embarrassed if he found out I've been watching him, and he'd probably think I was creepy.'

"That's great Hinata!" Naruto exclaims, a big grin on Hinata's face, which if they saw it, would cause people to think that Naruto had agreed to go on a date with her with how happy the expression is, and wonder how she is still conscious. "That'll make things easier!" They begin walking to the Hyuga Clan's mansion, neither one noticing that Naruto has subconsciously slipped Hinata's right hand into his old body's left hand, causing them to be holding hands.

**End of Chapter**

Well, as I mentioned in my profile recently, I now have access to a properly working computer, which doesn't crash and erase my saved Microsoft Word data whenever I try and write again. Yes that really happened. I tried writing the next chapter for Poké Rangers Orre three times, with the computer crashing, and somehow deleting data I saved already each time when I was almost finished, before I gave up on trying.

Now that that problem's fixed, I can start working on my fanfictions on this site again. Deviantart has a different way of submitting, so I was able to do chapters there. I'll be uploading some of my stories from both sites to the other, but not all of them. I'm now working on my stories started on here again, but college classes, along with sharing the computer with three other people, are slowing me down.


	2. Discoveries

I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-Change in location or time-

**"Tailed Beast or summon animal speech"**

Description of what's going on, or something a character is doing.

Chapter 2: Discoveries

Naruto and Hinata are walking towards the Hyuga Clan's mansion, still blissfully unaware that they are holding hands. Hinata has given Naruto a thorough explanation of the layout so that Naruto will be able to find Hinata's room. Hinata has also mentioned that the only rooms in the mansion that can't be seen from outside with the Byakugan are the bathrooms, which also have a sound-proof seal on them. They arrive outside of the gates of the Hyuga mansion, and they look at each other.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." Naruto says, feeling a little weird calling someone by her name, but she knows that it is necessary in order to keep people from getting suspicion.

"I'll look forward to it." Hinata says with a blush, before looking down, which causes him to blush harder as he sees their hands. "Wh-When did this happen?" Naruto looks clueless.

"When did what happ...en?" Naruto begins to ask, only to look down and see their hands intertwined, causing her to also blush as they remove their hands. "Sorry Hinata, I didn't notice." Naruto says sheepishly. 'I hope she's not too mad.'

"It-It's alright, Naruto." Hinata says, a bit depressed, taking Naruto's reaction as her not wanting to hold hands with him. They part ways, and Naruto walks into her new residence. She immediately sees Hiashi and Hanabi.

"Hinata, it's time for a spar with your sister." Hiashi states. Hanabi looks cocky.

'It's like I told Hinata.' Naruto thinks, seeing Hanabi's expression. 'Time to start.' They go to the training room for a spar.

"You can't win Hinata, and we both know it." Hanabi declares, getting into the Gentle Fist stance. Naruto smirks.

"Oh really? Well it's time I revealed the truth." Naruto says confidently, also getting in the stance. 'I'm glad Hinata and I trained in each other's fighting styles.'

'Hm, she seems to have gained some confidence, I wonder what brought that on.' Hiashi thinks.

"What truth?" Hanabi asks.

"All this time, I've been losing since I haven't been able to bring myself to harm you, plus I had a lack of confidence in myself," Naruto begins. "however, a friend who has been helping me with my confidence has brought it to my attention that if I keep doing this, you'll get arrogant and think that you're better than you are, and I see now that he's right." Hanabi's eyes narrow.

"You think so?" Hanabi asks.

"I'll prove it." Naruto replies. "I'll win without even using the Byakugan." She finishes that with a smirk. 'Now I've got an excuse not to use it.'

"This will be easy." Hanabi says smugly.

'Is this true, have I really been belittling my eldest daughter because she is kind?' Hiashi wonders. 'All this time, I've been trying to get Hinata to work harder to prove me wrong, but based on how her new confidence seems to come from a friend's support, I may have been on the wrong track all this time.' "Begin!" He announces. 'Now we shall see.'

"Byakugan!" Hanabi shouts, activating the Hyuga clan's bloodline as the veins appear around her eyes. She charges at Naruto, who pivots on her left foot and makes a 360 degree angle spin, dodging the palm strike. As Naruto finishes the spin, she sweeps her right leg at Hanabi's and knocks her off her feet and onto her back. Before Hanabi can get back up, Naruto has placed Hinata's right foot on Hanabi's chest, pressing down, thus keeping Hanabi from getting up, and finally aiming a palm strike right at Hanabi's forehead. Naruto stopped an inch away from making contact.

"You see, if I had the confidence in myself to fight to the best of my abilities, and if I didn't hold back, you wouldn't have ever won against me." Naruto lectured. "Don't act so overconfident, or you could wind up dead, after all, if I was an enemy, I could have killed you just now." Hanabi looks up in shock, unable to believe what just happened. Hiashi walks behind Naruto.

"Hinata." Hiashi says to get the attention of who he believes to be his eldest daughter. Naruto turns around to look at him.

"Yes, father?" Naruto inquires, remembering Hinata's instructions of how to address the Hyuga clan's head.

"It seems I was wrong about you." Hiashi begins. "What I believed to be weakness turned out to instead be kindness. I am sorry for jumping so quickly to the conclusion that you are weak, you have made me proud today daughter." As he finishes speaking, he wraps his arms around Naruto and gives her a hug. Naruto is in shock for a moment, before returning the hug.

'Is this what a parent's love feels like?' Naruto wonders. 'This feeling, I like it.'

-Meanwhile at Naruto's-

Hinata has entered Naruto's home, and immediately goes to the bathroom, he quickly strips, but as soon as he sees Naruto's penis, he blushes heavily and faints.

-Back at the Hyuga Mansion-

Naruto has gone up to Hinata's room, still feeling happy from the hug earlier, even if it wasn't meant for her. She is a little upset that Neji isn't around, since he left on a mission with his team that morning, so she can't help Hinata with her Neji problem like she did with Hiashi and Hanabi. Naruto looks around Hinata's room, taking off Hinata's jacket again in the process since she no longer needs to wear it, since no one outside of the Hyuga clan can see what Hinata's been hiding underneath. She sees a desk next to one of the four walls of Hinata's room, and walks towards it.

-With Hinata-

While Naruto was heading up to Hinata's room, Hinata had proceeded to wake up and faint two more times, he has woken up for the third time since stripping, finally managing to stay awake, he goes to the bathtub and begins filling it up, exploring Naruto's body all the while. When the water fills up, he gets in and relaxes, yet he feels that he's forgetting something.

-With Naruto-

Naruto has opened the drawers of Hinata's desk, not finding much of interest until she opens the last one, in which she finds something that catches her attention.

-With Hinata-

Hinata is in the bathtub, relaxing, when suddenly his eyes widen as he sits up with a look of worry on his face.

"My diary!" He shouts in fear. "If he reads that, he'll know everything, and then he'll never want to be around me!" He didn't usually care if anybody found his diary, since it not only has a seal blocking the Byakugan, but has two locks on it, one that can only be unlocked with his original's body's blood being wiped against it, and one that can only be unlocked with when his original body's right hand print is placed against it, both of which are things Naruto now has. Unfortunately, Hinata has no way of getting to his home in order to stop Naruto.

-With Naruto-

"Hinata's diary?" Naruto thinks out loud. "This has things in it that Hinata wrote in private. I should probably just put it back... but, on the other hand, there may be things inside it that Hinata forgot to tell me that could reveal the truth if I don't know them." With that in mind, Naruto got out a kunai and pricked one of Hinata's fingers to draw blood, then wiped the blood against the seal on the first lock, unlocking it, then placed Hinata's hand on the second seal, undoing that lock as well. Naruto opens the diary and begins reading. As this is happening, the wound on Hinata's finger is healing, faster than it normally would for a normal person, but slower than it usually would for Naruto.

"Let's see..." Naruto mumbles skimming through a couple pages until she finds something interesting. ""Today was my first day at the ninja academy, and it was a happy one, the boy I love is in my class..." She probably means that jerk Sasuke, after all, every girl in class seems to like him." Naruto grumbles, frustrated since she has realized that she likes Hinata. ""Every other girl seems to like Sasuke Uchiha, but that's fine with me, it just means that I don't have to worry about any of them going after my love, if only I wasn't too shy to let him know, instead of just following him..." I stand corrected." Naruto says in honest surprise, happy to know his new crush doesn't like Sasuke, before sighing. "I should still help her with winning the heart of the guy she's talking about, even though it definitely isn't me..." Naruto skims through a few more pages.

""Naruto is so brave and strong, able to withstand the mean treatment of our classmates and most of the village towards him, I wish I had even half of his confidence, then I could confess to him..." Wow, Hinata looks up to me, who knew?" Naruto says in surprise, while at the same time, pretty much everyone who knows Naruto and Hinata sneezes simultaneously. "Although I have to wonder who the "him" is. I wish I could find out who it is." Naruto thinks aloud, missing the possibility that when she said "him" that she could have been talking about the person she was just talking about I.E. Naruto. Naruto skims through more pages, until he finds another of interest.

""I heard recently that Sasuke likes girls with long hair. Since Naruto and Sasuke seem to be opposites, could this means that he likes girls with short hair? I'll keep mine short from now on..." What do my tastes have to do with anything?" Naruto wonders obliviously. "Although, she's wrong, I actually like long hair better on girls than short hair, I wonder if I can convince Hinata to grow it out when we switch back, although she still manages to make it look good short" Naruto mused, while admiring Hinata's reflection in the mirror with a smile. She returns to skimming through the diary, until she comes to another page of interest.

""Naruto is really amazing, he has been pulling a lot of pranks on the village, and nobody else seems to notice until he's finishing up or is finished, even though he wears bright orange, in fact, just this morning, he painted the Hokage Monument in broad daylight with bright colors while wearing his bright orange outfit, and nobody else noticed until he was finishing up. I noticed due to using my Byakugan to find him like I usually do when I lose track of where he is when following him..." Wait, Hinata follows me? Why does she do that?" Naruto wonders, not quite cluing in to what is implied. She continues reading ""... Iruka sensei brought him back to class after he led a group of high ranked ninja on a wild goose chase through the village, which should make people suspicious of why he's the "dead last" of the class. I personally think he's been sabotaged to the point where he stopped trying in class by the time we got to Iruka sensei's class." Wow, she's perceptive... I didn't even know I knew that word. "After being brought in, Naruto used his new jutsu, the Sexy jutsu, I think I might be the only person in the class who realizes the power of the technique, which is quite dangerous since most adult male ninja seem to be perverts..."" Naruto turns the page.

""Naruto failed the graduation exam again... I don't understand why the test is always the Clone jutsu, I mean, I know Neji's teammate Lee can't even use ninjutsu and genjutsu, yet he managed to pass..." Y'know, that's a very good point..." Naruto mumbles. ""I wanted to go comfort Naruto, but before I could get the courage to approach him, Mizuki sensei came up to him to talk with him, Naruto seemed excited about what Mizuki sensei said to him, could it possibly be another chance to pass? That hope is the only thing keeping me from crying myself to sleep..." Man... Hinata was really concerned about me..." Naruto mumbles, feeling guilty about causing such a sweet girl to be so sad. She turns to the final page of writing.

""I saw Naruto today! He wasn't wearing a headband, but he was posing for a picture for ninja registry, meaning he must have passed! I took my picture after he went to hand his to Lord Hokage, then I turned mine in. I intended to go and congratulate him, but when I got out he was gone. I eventually found him with my Byakugan, but he was lecturing the grandson of the Hokage about how there are no shortcuts to being Hokage, with the boy's normal instructor passed out with blood coming out of his nose... Naruto must have used his Sexy jutsu on him." Close Hinata." Naruto says with a grin. She turns the page, only to find nothing written. "Ah man, I didn't even find out the guy Hinata likes..." Naruto says in a depressed tone, before going to Hinata's bathroom. She takes off Hinata's jacket and goes to remove her undershirt, only to pause, Hinata's hands already having pulled the shirt halfway up.

"Wait, Hinata said that she only wanted the guy she loves to see her boobs..." Naruto says. "But then, why did she say she was ok with me seeing them?" Then suddenly, passages from the diary came back to her.

"Naruto is so brave and strong, able to withstand the mean treatment of our classmates and most of the village towards him, I wish I had even half of his confidence, then I could confess to him... I heard recently that Sasuke likes girls with long hair, since Naruto and Sasuke seem to be opposites, could this means that he likes girls with short hair? I'll keep mine short from now on... if only I wasn't too shy to let him know, instead of just following him... I noticed due to using my Byakugan to find him like I usually do when I lose track of where he is when following him..." All goes through her head at once, as she takes everything in. Memories of how Sasuke's fangirls react towards their crush come to the forefront of her mind, as do Hinata's actions towards her. She lets go of Hinata's undershirt as her new hands drop to her sides and Hinata's lavender eyes go wide with shock. "Hinata likes me back... I'm such an idiot!" Naruto says as she face palms. "I'll have to tell her how I feel tomorrow after we switch back, but for now..." The shock on Hinata's face goes away as Naruto puts a perverted grin on it instead as she quickly strips. She poses in front of a full body length mirror as she cups Hinata's breasts.

"Oh Naruto, I've wanted you for so long, I just have been too shy to act on it." Naruto says, pretending that it is Hinata speaking the words, pouting as she does.

"It's alright Hinata, we can be together from now on!" Naruto says in a deeper voice, indicating that in this pretend that it is supposed to be Naruto replying to Hinata. She goes over to the mirror and kisses right where the reflection of Hinata's mouth is, going through the motions of someone who is making out with another. She nibbles on Hinata's breasts. She gives a squeal of pleasure as she feels a wetness between Hinata's legs.

"Oooh, Naruto, that feels soooo good..." Naruto moans in Hinata's normal voice. She reaches down to Hinata's vagina, inserts her new fingers into it, and begins to pump them in and out repeatedly. "Oooh, Naruto, please continue..." She continues pumping in and out. Eventually Hinata's legs clamp inwards, keeping Naruto from being able to pull her fingers out as she continues pumping and moaning. She is in the ground in a fetal position at this point, in too much pleasure to be even the slightest bit aware of her surroundings, fortunately the seals on the bathroom prevented anyone from seeing or hearing anything that happens inside. With one final scream of pleasure, she orgasms all over bathroom floor, a look of total pleasure on Hinata's face. She slowly gets up and cleans up the floor, before getting inside the bathtub and starting up the shower, playing with Hinata's breasts and fingering her new vagina whenever she isn't actually cleaning. After an hour, she finally comes out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly against Hinata's body. She puts on Hinata's nightwear and gets into bed, a content smile on Hinata's face.

-With Hinata-

Hinata, had been worrying for about halfway through his bath, before deciding that since she has no way of making sure that Naruto didn't read his diary, that he won't worry about it until he meets up with Naruto the next day. After that he enjoyed a nice, pleasurable bath, emphasis on pleasurable, got out of the bathtub, let the water out, put on Naruto's nightwear after leaving the bathroom, and went to bed, with a smile on Naruto's face. Neither have any clue of what will happen during the night...

**End of Chapter**

Well, now Naruto knows. Where it goes from here, only I fully know (those from deviantart know what comes next). Anyone who has actually paid attention to the characters while watching the series will know that this is how those two would act in this situation.


	3. Meet the Parents

I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-Change in location or time-

**"Tailed Beast or summon animal speech"**

Description of what's going on, or something a character is doing.

Chapter 3: Meet the Parents

Moments after Naruto falls asleep, she awakes and finds herself in a narrow pathway in a dimly lit sewer. She looks around, noticing that she is once again dressed in Hinata's usual outfit, minus the jacket, and sees her original body starting to wake up behind her, wearing the outfit usually seen on it. Naruto rushes over to her original body and kneels down. Hinata comes to, and starts to get up, only to see his own face in front of him. Hinata jumps back in shock, falling on Naruto's butt again, before remembering that they switched bodies, and looks around.

"N-Naruto, where are we?" Hinata asks.

"Don't know." Naruto says with a shrug. "I was hoping you would. We should get moving, we won't find out where we are if we stay in this spot." Naruto extends Hinata's right arm, which Hinata grabs with Naruto's own right arm, and Naruto pulls Hinata up. The two begin walking, as they begin holding hands again without Naruto noticing, however, this time Hinata does.

'I should ask him about if he read my diary, but I don't know how to without making him curious about what's in it.' Hinata thinks. 'However, if he did read it, he'd probably think I'm a creepy stalker, and wouldn't want anything to do with me.' Hinata decides to ask Naruto about the diary, but before he can even open Naruto's mouth, they come across a room with huge prison bars blocking off part of it. A paper with the kanji for the word seal is on one of the bars. The two see a large figure behind the bars. The figure opens up one of its giant eyes and gives an evil chuckle.

**"So it seems my container and his little crush have come to visit me... or should I say her little crush, since you're now in the Hyuga's body, Naruto."** The figure, who is obviously Kurama, A.K.A. the Nine-Tailed Fox, says in a deep voice as he makes more of himself visible. Naruto and Hinata blush, Naruto for being called out on her new crush on Hinata, and Hinata for it being implied that Naruto likes him. Hinata looks at Kurama in shock. They stop holding hands because of the surprise.

"Th-The Nine-Tailed Fox!" Hinata exclaims in shock. "W-What are y-you doing h-here?! I-I thought the Fourth Hokage killed you!" Kurama bursts out laughing.

**"You truly thought that the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts could have been killed by a mere mortal?"** Kurama says after his laughter dies down. **"No, he was unable to do so, so he did the only thing he was able to, which was to seal me away inside of Naruto. The switch has allowed you both to enter this place."**

"W-Why were we lied to?" Hinata asks aloud.

**"Because humans are stupid, and the adults of this village blame Naruto for what I did."** Kurama says simply, as if he was discussing something as minor as the weather. **"They believe that Naruto is me reborn, and want him dead because of it. Your Third Hokage decided to make a law forbidding it from being told in the hopes that Naruto would be able to make friends with your generation, since they wouldn't know why Naruto is hated, but we all know how that worked out."**

'And now Hinata's going to hate me just like the-' Naruto begins to think, only for her thought process to be cut off.

"How could they think something so foolish!?" Hinata shouts, outraged. "If Naruto was you, then he would have destroyed the village a long time ago for what they've done to him, not want to gain their respect!" Hinata then blushes as he realizes that both of the beings she knows are in the room heard her outburst.

"Well, you've proven that you're a lot smarter than most of the village." A female voice says from behind Naruto and Hinata, causing them to turn their heads so fast that it is surprising that they didn't get whiplash. They see a red headed woman and...

"The Fourth Hokage!?" Both Naruto and Hinata exclaim, wide eyed.

"That's right." The woman says with a grin similar to the ones usually found on Naruto's face when she genuinely smiles instead of when she gives a fake smile. "The Fourth Hokage, A.K.A. Minato Namikaze, and I'm Kushina Uzumaki!"

"Uzumaki!?" Naruto and Hinata exclaim.

"Does that mean that you're-" Naruto begins.

"Your mother." Kushina confirms. "Just like Minato is your father, believe it!" She says pumping her fist.

'Definitely Naruto's mother.' Hinata thinks, noting their similar personalities and the fact that Naruto looks like a miniature version of Minato.

"The Fourth Hokage is my father!?" Naruto exclaims.

"That's right, I'm glad to actually get the chance to talk to-" Minato begins, only to get cut off from a palm-strike to the gut, courtesy of his son in Hinata's body.

"What were you thinking, sealing that stupid fox into your own son!?" Naruto shouts in anger, ignoring said "stupid fox's" growl at the insult. "Do you realize how miserable my life has been because of that!?" Naruto, for the first time in years, whether in another body or not, begins crying. Kushina hugs Naruto, and as soon as Minato catches his breath again, he joins in.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I wouldn't have done it if I had any other choice, but I did in fact make my last request for you to be seen as a hero for being the one who saves the Hidden Leaf Village every day just by living." Minato replies. After a moment to let it sink in, Naruto returns Minato's hug as well as Kushina's.

"I'm sorry dad, I-I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that..." Naruto apologizes.

"It's alright, I expected you to hate me for putting this burden on you." Minato replies. Naruto shakes Hinata's head.

"I don't hate you, I was just upset about what I've been through and took it out on you, I'm no better than the villagers..." Naruto says in a depressed tone.

"Don't ever say that again!" Kushina says in anger, causing her husband and son-turned-daughter to look up at her. "The villagers blamed you for something you couldn't control, you were angry at Minato for something he actually did, there's a big difference, and if I hear you beating yourself up for this again, then I'll deck you myself, whether you're in my future daughter-in-law's body or not!" Naruto and Hinata blush as Naruto and her parents separate.

"F-Future d-daughter in l-law?" Hinata asks with a stutter, the blush he has on Naruto's face is close to inventing a few new shades of red.

"Yeah, we've seen everything that's happened with the two of you since the switch, including the "play time" you two had with each other's bodies." Kushina replies, causing both Naruto and Hinata to get even deeper blushes. "Speaking of which, Naruto, you generally shouldn't read a girl's diary." Hinata went wide-eyed.

'He read it, but then why is he not treating me like some kind of freak?' Hinata wonders.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to make sure I didn't blow anything by not knowing something about Hinata that someone would expect her to know." Naruto replies.

"H-How much d-did you r-read, Naruto?" Hinata asks.

"I mostly skimmed through." Naruto replies. "But that brings me to a point that I've need to talk to you about." Hinata gets worried.

'Here it comes...' Hinata thinks, depressed.

"Hinata, I'm sorry for being so stupid for not noticing your feelings." Naruto says, rubbing Hinata's hand behind her neck as she explains what all she read. Hinata gets a surprised look on Naruto's face.

"Y-You mean y-you d-don't think I'm cr-creepy?" Hinata asks. Naruto looks at him in confusion.

"Why would you think I'd think that?" Naruto asks in response.

"W-Well, you r-read my diary, i-including the part about me following you." Hinata replies. "I thought you'd think of me as some kind of creepy stalker." Naruto shakes Hinata's head.

"No, I realize you're just shy." Naruto informs Hinata. "Actually, I was planning on asking you to be my girlfriend when we switch back." This time, Hinata does invent a few new shades of red, and comes close to passing out.

"Yeah, about that, there's something we need to talk about." Minato says, rubbing his right hand behind his head sheepishly. "It's the reason we pulled you into this shared mind scape."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks, tilting Hinata's head in confusion.

"It's about the weaknesses of the Body Swap jutsu." Minato replies.

"I know the weaknesses of it!" Naruto declares. "One, the two people switched must be opposite genders, two the people the jutsu is used on must be able to open their mouths, as that's where the spirits will leave and enter the bodies from, so if one mouth is unable to open, the jutsu will fail, plus, the mouth will open against their will if it can be opened and they try and close it, three, if one of the people switched resists the jutsu, the person who used the jutsu must have more chakra left than the resisting targets, four, if the targets or the person using the jutsu are interrupted, the jutsu will fail, five, the people switched will have to adjust to their new bodies, and will most likely be off balance, and six, the people switched will temporarily be unable to use chakra until their spiritual energy aligns with the physical energy of the body they've been switched to." Minato sighs.

"You missed one Naruto." Minato says. Naruto opens Hinata's mouth to argue otherwise, but Minato cuts her off. "The scroll you learned it from was old, and the final drawback was ripped off without you noticing while you were opening it." Naruto looks surprised.

"Wh-What's the final drawback?" Hinata asks.

"If the people who switched fall asleep naturally, meaning not being knocked out, passed out, or having fainted, then they will be unable to leave the bodies through any means, including the Body Swap jutsu, and since you both fell asleep..." Minato begins.

"...We're stuck in each other's body forever?" Naruto asks, her original and new faces both going from red to pale. Minato nods.

"That's right." Minato confirms. "These drawbacks are why this jutsu was hidden within a scroll inside the Forbidden Scroll. Only a Hokage, or his or her descendants can release that scroll, it would be too dangerous if it got into the wrong hands. Also, the only people allowed to even know about the jutsu are Hokages and the family of the people switched, and possibly the sensei of someone who is switched."

"I guess we should make sure to tell the old man when we wake up, there's no way we're going to be able to hide it from him forever..." Naruto says with a sigh. She turns to Hinata. "Hinata, do you still want to go out with me...as...my...boyfriend?" She completes this sentence with a shudder at how wrong saying that feels.

"I-I'd love to!" Hinata exclaims, blushing again. Naruto gives a smile, then goes up to Hinata, leans in, and gives Hinata a peck on the lips. This is too much for the girl-turned-boy, who blushes a much darker shade of red and faints on the spot, only to be caught by Naruto before hitting the ground. Minato watched this with a surprised look on his face, while Kushina had pumped her fist with a victorious grin on her face. Kurama just looks on, blinking slowly.

**"How did she pass out while in a section of a mind scape that she shares?"** Kurama inquires, confused by the turn of events.

"I'm not sure, but there's more I wanted to talk about." Naruto replies as she places Hinata against a wall away from Kurama, before turning to her parents. "However, there's something I've been meaning to ask the two of you."

"What is it?" Kushina asks.

"How did the two of you meet?" Naruto asks. Kushina proceeds to tell the story, with some input from Minato, until they reveal what happened the day Naruto was born. "So this one masked Uchiha ripped the fox out of mom, who was his second container, and then dad kicked the Uchiha's butt before you sealed the fox and part of your spirits inside of me?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" Kushina replies with a Naruto-like grin.

"The reason we are here now is that I put a fail-safe in the seal, so that if you switched bodies with someone using the Body Swap jutsu that the surge of chakra from the switch would bring us into your mind scape permanently." Minato explains. "Because of this, we can start repairing the damage that was done to your training by the academy instructors sabotaging you, we'll train Hinata as well since she's in your body." The three heard a moan, and looked over to see Hinata waking up. Naruto ran over to him and knelt down.

"You ok, Hinata?" Naruto asks. Hinata nods.

"S-Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that so suddenly." Hinata explains.

"Ok, by the way, my parents are planning on training us!" Naruto says in response, a wide grin on Hinata's face. "But first, one more thing." Hinata looks confused. "I was going to ask you if you could do something when we switched back, but now that we've found out that we can't, I want to ask if you'll let me do it."

"Wh-What is it, Naruto?" Hinata asks.

"Could I please grow your hair out?" Naruto asks him. Hinata looks shocked.

"R-Really? I th-thought you'd like it short since you seem to be the opposite of Sasuke in almost everything personality wise." Hinata replies in shock.

"Actually, that rumor about Sasuke liking girls with long hair is just that." Naruto replies. "He once said to the rest of the guys that he prefers girls with short hair, because the fangirls who keep it long focus more on their hair then on their ninja training, so I am the opposite with this." Naruto rubs Hinata's right hand behind her head. "I hadn't said anything since I didn't want Sakura to have a better chance with Sasuke since I wanted to be with her, but with my new revelations, I don't want to be with her anymore."

"Hey, lovebirds! C'mere! We need to talk about something!" Kushina shouts. Both of the "lovebirds" in question blush and go back over to Naruto's parents. "There's one more thing you need to know before training, and that's about the Uzumaki Bloodline." Kushina begins. "It's a chakra based bloodline, so since you both have half of an Uzumaki's chakra, you both have it at half of its normal power, although it will eventually adapt, and you will both have the full thing. It causes accelerated healing, slowed aging, and naturally high chakra reserves."

"Wait, you mean I heal faster than normal?" Naruto asks. Kushina nods.

"Yes, although I'm not surprised you didn't notice since you had no one to compare your healing with." Kushina explains. "Now, any more questions before we begin?"

"J-Just one." Hinata replies. "H-How come we're dr-dressed like th-this when I at least ch-changed into nightwear, and I assume Naruto did as well." Naruto face palmed.

"How did I forget about asking that?" Naruto wondered shaking Hinata's head. Kushina gave a slight chuckle.

"It's because that's what you wanted the bodies you're in to be wearing, since you're in a shared mind scape for the two of you." Kushina replies, before she and Minato start teaching lessons that Naruto never learned, and after which they begin to work on teaching Naruto and Hinata the Rasengan.

**End of Chapter**

If you want to read about what Minato and Kushina told Naruto about how they met and the day he was born, read the manga, because there isn't really any change in what happened there and what happened in this story. Also, don't worry about Naruto and Hinata learning the Rasengan, it took Naruto about two weeks, from morning to night, to learn it, and since they are only working on it at night, it will take longer to learn, and that's not considering what the switch has done to their chakra control.


	4. Gender Issues

I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-Change in location or time-

**"Tailed Beast or summon animal speech"**

Description of what's going on, or something a character is doing.

Chapter 4: Gender Issues

Naruto and Hinata are coming to the end of their first session of night-time training in the shared section of their mind scapes. Minato and Kushina have explained the secret use of Shadow Clones to help with training, since anything the clones learn, is transferred back to the original person who used the jutsu upon the clones being dispersed. They have also given basic instructions on how to learn the Rasengan, although they can't practice or use it yet while awake, as it would bring up too many questions. They are also learning how to use Kushina's chakra chains.

"Now Naruto, there is one more thing you have to learn before waking up." Kushina says, looking at her son in Hinata's body.

"What's that, mom?" Naruto asks, tilting Hinata's head to the side.

"Table manners." Kushina replies.

"Why would I have to learn that?" Naruto asks, crossing Hinata's arms and frowning. "I've been eating all of my life."

"Yes, however, you are now in the body of the heiress of the most powerful and respected clan in the village, if you eat like you normally do at formal matters, it will make Hinata and her family look bad." Minato replies, causing Naruto to sigh.

"Alright, I get your point." Naruto says, as she and Hinata walk over to a table that Minato and Kushina created. Naruto and Hinata sit down, and a bowl of ramen appears in front of both of them. "Oh yeah! Ramen!" Naruto exclaims, and goes to dig in, before having her hand slapped by Kushina.

"No, Naruto, watch Hinata, and see how she does it, because if you don't want to make her look bad, you're going to have to do it like that." Kushina scolds. Naruto pouts, but watches as Hinata slowly eats the ramen in front of him.

"Now you, Naruto." Minato says after Naruto has had time to watch.

"Ok, but I have to point out that if she eats like that, then everyone will think there's something wrong with me." Naruto replies, before beginning the process of eating in a dignified manor. A couple minutes into it, they hear a frustrated shout. They look over to Naruto, who looks really annoyed. "How does anyone ever eat like this, it'll take forever to finish!"

"Don't worry, Naruto." Hinata replies. "You only need to eat like that at formal occasions; otherwise, you can eat like normal." After this, things progress very well, until it is time for the two to wake up.

-With Naruto-

Naruto wakes up in Hinata's bed and sits up, stretching Hinata's arms above her head while yawning. She gets out of bed and starts walking over to Hinata's wardrobe. On the way, she pauses in front of a mirror and looks in. Hinata's sleepy face looks back, before changing to have a wide grin that looks out of place on the shy heiress's face. Just for the heck of it, Naruto experiments with seeing how different expressions look on Hinata's face, until she comes across one of puppy dog eyes, which makes her shiver.

"Wow, I'm glad Hinata never used this look on me, on this face, it makes me want to give in, and I'm not being asked to do anything! In fact, Hinata probably could of had me do anything just by giving me this look." Naruto gets back to the task at hand. She gets out of Hinata's night clothes, and begins to dress up in Hinata's usual outfit. The bottom half comes easy enough, but upon trying to apply the bra, she comes to a problem.

"How do girls put these things on?!" Naruto wonders aloud in frustration, not getting it to work, before throwing it to the ground with a groan. "Heck with this! I'll just ask Hinata to help when I go to see her!" Naruto picks up the bra and puts in on a table nearby. She goes and puts on Hinata's fishnet shirt, and considers going without the jacket since she doesn't mind others seeing the size of Hinata's breasts, and Hinata said that he just didn't want anyone to see his original body's breasts unless it was ok with the one he loves, who Naruto has realized is herself, but finds that with Hinata's breasts pressed tightly against the shirt, that her erect nipples are clearly visible due to poking out throughout the material, so she gets the jacket as well and puts it on. Naruto puts the bra in an inside pocket in the jacket, then zips the jacket up, before heading out of Hinata's room.

-With Hinata-

Hinata wakes up in Naruto's bed and sits up. He looks around, partially pleased to know that it wasn't all a dream. He gets up and goes to Naruto's closet to get out a copy of Naruto's usual outfit, after which, he goes to the bathroom, where he proceeds to take off Naruto's night clothes and get into the shower as he turns it on.

-Inside the shared section of mind scape-

Minato and Kushina are watching what's going on, with Minato scratching his head in confusion.

"Didn't she do that last night?" He asks. Kurama snorts as he opens an eye.

**"The pipsqueak is clever."** Kurama replies with a chuckle.** "This is all an excuse to her in order to get another glimpse of Naruto's body." **Kushina replies to this with pride for her son-turned-daughter.

-With Naruto-

Naruto runs out the door to Hinata's room, only to stop and wince upon feeling Hinata's breasts, unsupported because of the lack of a bra, bouncing up and down, slapping against her chest roughly. She adjusts her speed and length of her steps in order to keep that from happening again. She walks downstairs, and bumps into Hiashi.

"Sorry father." Naruto says with a bow, remembering how she's supposed to act towards him in order to keep him from getting suspicious about who he is talking to.

"Hello, Hinata, where are you heading out to?" Hiashi asks.

"I'm heading out to train some more." Naruto replies quickly, and begins to walk passed Hiashi, only to have him put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on, I have something for you before you go." Hiashi replies, leading her to a storage room, which he enters, then moments later exists, holding a couple scrolls in his arms, which he hands to the person he believes to be his eldest daughter. "These are techniques of the Gentle Fist style, now that you have shown such potential, I can allow you to learn them." He begins to walk away, before stopping and looking at Naruto. "Have fun training with Naruto."

"W-What!?" Naruto responds in shock, taking a step back, face reddening. "What do you mean?"

"Hinata, I know how you feel towards Naruto." Hiashi replies. "He is the only person who could inspire this great a change within you this quickly." Hiashi walks off, and Naruto leaves the mansion.

"Am I the only person who didn't know...?" Naruto wonders aloud, a surprised look on Hinata's face.

-Later, at Naruto's apartment-

Naruto walks in, only to hear the shower running.

"Huh, she must be in the shower." Naruto mumbles. "I figured she did that last night, oh well." Naruto shrugs, and tries activating the Byakugan, both to see if she can yet, and to tell how close to done Hinata is. What she sees causes a blush the shade of red normally found on Hinata's face to form. Still blushing, she lies down on her bed, and pulls down the zipper on Hinata's jacket half way, allowing her access to the mounds on her chest, which she cups and begins jiggling. She keeps this up until she sees Hinata getting dressed, which is when she re-zips the jacket, turns off the Byakugan, and sits up, noting all the while a dampness in between her legs. Hinata walks out, fully clothed, and blushes.

"H-Hello, Naruto." Hinata greets, the fact that for all he knows, Naruto could have seen him enjoying his new body because of the Byakugan, not escaping his grasp.

-The Hokage Tower-

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, is greeting Jiraiya, who is temporarily back in the village to report his new info that his spy network has dug up. Before leaving to continue, however, Jiraiya asks his sensei if they can use the crystal ball to check up on his godson. Hiruzen agrees, and gets out the crystal ball to use, and the two are treated to a surprising conversation.

"H-Hello, Naruto." 'Naruto' greets with a deep blush on his face.

"Hey Hinata, I figured I'd meet you here before go tell the old man what happened." 'Hinata' replies, looking at 'Naruto' as she says this.

"You really should show more respect for Lord Third Hokage." 'Naruto' admonishes.

"Eh, I always call him that." 'Hinata' replies with a shrug. "If he hasn't said anything about it by now, I'm pretty sure it's ok with him if I call him that."

"Sensei, what's going on?" Jiraiya asks, looking towards Hiruzen.

"It appears that Naruto has stumbled upon a forbidden jutsu that is an even greater hidden secret than any other in the village." Hiruzen says with a sigh as he face palms. "Now it seems he's in the body of the Hyuga heiress and vice-versa." Jiraiya gives a perverted giggle.

"So much potential." Jiraiya says with a perverted grin. "This is great potential for research for my next book!"

"Anyway, before that, I think we should get are chakra control better, after all, if we're stuck like this, we need to make sure we're as prepared as possible." Naruto continues. "Plus, your dad gave me several techniques to learn, thinking I was you. I want to make sure to learn them before he has a chance to find out, go ballistic, and take them back."

"Well, with the Shadow Clone method that your parents explained to us when they appeared in front of the seal, it shouldn't take too long." Hinata replies.

"Yeah, y'know, I have to wonder..." Naruto begins. "The old man complains about paperwork, why doesn't he just make Shadow Clones and have them do it?" She finishes with a shrug. This causes said "old man" to freeze up.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Hiruzen repeats, banging his forehead against the desk.

"Well, Naruto, we should get that training done so we can tell Lord Third Hokage what happened." Hinata says as he begins to head for the door.

"Wait! Hinata!" Naruto calls out, causing him to turn towards her.

"Yes, Naruto?" Hinata asks, tilting Naruto's head to the side.

"There's something else we need to take care of first." Naruto replies. She sees that she has Hinata's undivided attention. "I need help putting on a bra." All three people who hear this go beet red.

"Y-You c-came d-down here br-bra-less?" Hinata stammers.

"Yeah, I couldn't figure out how to put it on." Naruto replies, rubbing Hinata's right hand behind her neck.

"This viewing is over!" Hiruzen says, turning off the crystal ball.

"So what exactly is going on here?" Jiraiya asks.

"Well..." Hiruzen begins.

-Later on-

Naruto and Hinata walk into Hiruzen's office, only to see Jiraiya and Hiashi there.

"What are you doing here father?" Naruto asks, playing the role of Hinata.

"Lord Hokage asked me to come here. Why, I don't know." Hiashi replies. "Why are Lord Jiraiya, my daughter, and Naruto here though?"

"I called you here, because you deserve to know what has happened, Naruto and Hinata are here because they came to inform me since they are involved, and Jiraiya because he discovered at the same time I did." Hiruzen replies. Naruto and Hinata looked surprised.

"How did you-" Naruto begins.

"We overheard your conversation this morning with my crystal ball." Hiruzen replies.

"What has happened?" Hiashi asks. "And why did Hinata not tell me this morning?"

"Hinata couldn't have told you this morning." Jiraiya replies.

"And why is that?" Hiashi inquires.

"Because she hasn't seen you all day." Hiruzen answers.

"Nonsense, I talked to her this mor-" Hiashi begins.

"That wasn't Hinata, that was Naruto in Hinata's body." Jiraiya interrupts. Hiashi looks at him in annoyance, thinking he is joking, before seeing the serious looks on everyone's faces.

"...What!?" The Hyuga clan head screamed. Luckily, a seal to keep sound from exiting the room had already been placed.

-Later-

After a short blow up from Hiashi, and a rant about how Naruto better return his daughter's body immediately, where it was revealed to said clan head that the switch is permanent, and the details of why Naruto and Hinata didn't realize that they were making it permanent until it was too late, and their meeting with Minato and Kushina (leaving out their play times, obviously), Hiashi has calmed down, and is no longer glaring at the boy occupying his daughter's body.

"Why not just have that jutsu destroyed? That would have prevented this whole problem." Hiashi asks.

"It's a secret weapon of the village's, let's say, for example that we'd be attacked by another village, well, we could switch the leader of that village with one of our own people, and then we could use that leverage to stop the attack, and put ourselves on better terms politically with that village." Hiruzen replies, before noticing Naruto fidgeting. "Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"I kinda need to go to the bathroom." Naruto replies sheepishly. Hiashi frowns at the thought of a boy seeing his daughter's body unclothed, but says nothing, as said boy has seen it already, and as the switch is permanent, the boy in question would eventually have to see it again.

"Go on." Hiruzen says with a nod towards a restroom, and Naruto bolts into it. A couple minutes later, the three men and the girl in a boy's body hear a loud female shriek.

"Wow... I didn't know my voice could get that loud." Hinata says in shock as the three adults drew their attention to the restroom door, Hiashi preparing to bust it down, thinking that his daughter's body is being kidnapped again, when Naruto runs out, moving awkwardly with a panicked look on Hinata's face.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Hiruzen asks, but Naruto doesn't appear to hear him as she is repeatedly saying sorry to Hinata.

"N-Naruto, what are you apologizing for?" Hinata asks, worried.

"I don't know how, but somehow I damaged your body without knowing until now!" Naruto replies hysterically.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks worried about Naruto.

"I'm bleeding in between the legs!" Naruto screams. The blood starts draining from the all the faces that Naruto isn't using.

"Y-You're not injured, Naruto." Hinata replies.

"Then why am I bleeding!?" Naruto asks.

"With all the excitement, I completely forgot it starts today..." Hinata begins, Naruto looks at him in confusion. "Naruto, every month a girl has something called a period that lasts anywhere from a couple days to a week, and during that time, she feels cramps and may get emotional, and mine is supposed to start today."

**End of Chapter**

Well, this is as far as I've gotten so far on the story, I'm currently writing chapter five, but I don't know when I'll be done.


End file.
